Collision
by animefantomboy
Summary: Two people. Two different worlds. Destinies entwined, life changes. A decision has to be made. What would it be?
1. Prologue

Collision

_**Author note**_: this is my very first fanfic. Hope all of you readers like it!

Prologue

A cold gust of wind blew. A girl with an ageless face looked up to the new moon. "A new moon…" she murmured. " Great One, what is about to happen? Yet another tragedy?" She knelt down beside the window, hands clasped in a prayer. Her prayers were never heard. At the same time, a certain Demon King rolled around in his bed, as if something is bothering him. A brunette cross dresser rolled around as well. Little do they know, their destinies are already entwined.


	2. Two Worlds

Two Worlds

" Ne, Tono, it's kinda boring lately.", said Hikaru, slinging an arm around his twin's shoulder. " Hai, hai, let's dress Haruhi into a bunny suit", Kaoru added, a smirk adorning his handsome features. Tamaki immediately brighten up and looked at Haruhi who was studying expectantly.

" No. I'm studying as exams are around the corner. Don't you guys have to study too? Oh yeah, you unlike me, don't need to depend on your grades to remain in this school." " Stupid rich bastards" Haruhi mumbled.

"What's wrong with Haruhi lately?" " Maybe it's her time of the month?" The twins grinned at their inside joke. Suddenly, they felt apresence behind their backs. Only just any presence but _his_ presence. The Shadow King, Kyouya. They both swallowed and plastered fake smiles on their faces.

"Instead of discussing unimportant matters, it is better that you tend to Tamaki. He's going to ruin another wall again." Hani looked up from his cake and exclaimed " Look at Tama-chan! That's his 10th Wall of Gloom this week. Ne, Takashi?" "Hmm" that was the only reply he could get from the ever stoic Mori-sempai.

" It is settled then. We're going to a park for a picnic. Haruhi, you are to prepare the food. After all, it's the way of payment for the damage Tamaki inflicted to the wall" Kyouya's glasses glinted dangerously, daring Haruhi to protest. " I'll reduce your debt by a quarter." That officially signed Haruhi's defeat. Kyouya got his way, _as usual_.

O.o.O.o.O.o

" What did I do to get myself in this mess? Oh right, a quarter deduction on my ever increasing debt." thought Haruhi as she looked at the boys running around the park.

"Daughter! What is this object in the commoner's park?" "Sempai, that's a vending machine to buy drinks."

Tamaki exclaimed " Look at the intelligence of commoners! They put this machine in the park so people can get drinks. How ingenious of them" Haruhi had to bit her tongue to stop laughing when Tamaki tried sticking his hand up the space where people get their drinks and roped the twins to do it with him. Passer by all turned to look at them as they made quite a hilarious sight with their attractive good looks as yet another reason to gawk at them.

Haruhi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, still wearing her Ouran uniform as Tamaki insisted that they leave for a picnic straight after school.

" Haru-chan, is something wrong? You seemed rather tense lately. You were never that blunt even for you." remarked Hani-sempai, eating a strawberry cake. Haruhi blinked. Since when Hani-sempai was so observant? Then again, looks are deceiving. Just like her.

" Hani-sempai, I'm sorry if I hurt you lately, I'm just…" Haruhi trailed off. Hani-sempai looked up from his cake expectantly, waiting.

" I've been having these nightmares lately. However, I can't remember what they are when I wake up. The only thing I remember is I was terrified, sad and lonely. I'm really sorry for dumping this on you, Hani-sempai. You may think this is ridiculous, but I'm constantly haunted by my nightmares."

" It is not ridiculous" " Mori-sempai"

Mori-sempai sat on a picnic mat next to Hani-sempai. He continued " Dreams can be very powerful. They can also be prophetic. Be careful" Hani-sempai nodded his agreement. " Thank you", Haruhi smiled a faint smile.

" Haruhi, it is best that you stop Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru from making fools out of them selves. Not that it really concerns me, but the reputation of our school and the Host Club are a stake. You would do it, right?" as Kyouya looked up from his notebook and smiled his Shadow King smile.

Haruhi froze and got up to check on Tamaki and the twins as the commotion was drawing too much attention. As she was walking, she started wondering why was that particular smile reminded of someone. But who? As Haruhi was deep in thought, she didn't notice a banana peel on the ground. Thus, Haruhi slipped and her purse which was dangling from her pocket conveniently fell into the pond nearby.

Haruhi sighed and immediately waded into the pond to retrieve her purse.

O.o.O.o.O.o

" Argh! Shori, leave me alone!" yelled Yuri, running away from his older brother.

" Yu-chan, you're not getting away with this! Finish your revision, your exams are around the corner."

Yuri clad in his baseball uniform, ran towards the park in an desperate attempt to get away from Shori. A crowd was there chatting and giggling about a bunch of boys near the vending machine. " Perfect" he thought as he blended into the increasing crowd.

" YURI!, You come back this instant! Where the hell are you?"

Yuri continued to run wildly, however when he heard his brother's footsteps coming closer, he turned around. That was when he tripped and fell, right into a pond.

" Yes! I knew helping the old woman to cross the road will give me some karma" ,Yuri grinned .

" Bye, Shori!" yelled Yuri gleefully as he was sucked into the currents, towards The Great Demon Kingdom. Little did he know, a girl on the other side of the pond got sucked in as well.

O.o.O.o.O.o

" Your Majesty, welcome back" Gunter stood the side side of a pond in the Tomb of the Great One , holding a towel. " Thanks Gunter"as Yuri took the towel from him. As he was drying himself, Wolfram pounced of nowhere.

" Where have you been? You have been gone for ages. Are you cheating on me, huh?"

" Wolfram, you should stop interrogating Yuri like that, I'm sure he's busy coping with two different worlds to go to." Yuri grinned at Conrad who was his savior, as usual.

" Yuri, who is that boy you brought with you? You have been cheating on me after all! You useless wimp!" yelled Wolfram angrily. " Boy? What boy?" wondered Yuri as he turned around to glimpse at the pond. Much to his surprise, he saw an boy wearing a suit, floating on the water.

Yuri leaned down to have a closer look at the boy's face. " Hmm, he look somewhat familiar, yet I'm positive I have never seen him before" Yuri frowned as he tried to remember where he seen him before. It was then he notice the enigma on the boy's clothes. " Ouran High School"

" What kind of academy is that, Your majesty?" asked Gunter curiously. Yuri hadn't realized that he had said it out loud. " It's a academy for rich people. And they are really, really rich. Oh my god, the boy's parents will be looking for him. They'll think he's kidnapped. I'm going to be sued, sent to jail!" exclaimed Yuri, panicking.

" Your Majesty, I'm afraid that the boy isn't a boy."

" What do you by that, Gunter" asked Yuri and Wolfram at the same time. It was Conrad who answered instead. " You see, he is actually a _she_."

As they stared open-mouthed at Haruhi, she finally stirred. " Where am I?" she asked, obviously confused. " Yu-kun? Why are you here?"

The only thought running their minds at the time was ' She knows Yuri?' Wolfram was the first to react. " Yuri! Who is she?"

" Ruhi-chan!" yelled Yuri, flinging his arms around Haruhi. " Why did you cut your hair? I couldn't recognize you." He pulled back only to look concernly at Haruhi, asking " Are you alright in Ouran? Were you bullied? I, uh,. I kinda missed you, Ruhi-chan"

Haruhi got out of Yuri's embrace and answered " I'm alright in Ouran, I kinda missed you too, Yu-kun. As for my hair, that's another story." Haruhi scratched her head sheepishly. Hearing Haruhi's reply, Yuri's cheeks tinged pink.

" Alright Yuri, confess! Who the hell is she? Your secret lover?" demanded Wolfram furiously.

" Uhh, Yu-kun and I are childhood friends. There's nothing abnormal about our friendship. Please do not make things hard for Yu-kun."

" Childhood friends? Nothing else?" Yuri nodded in reply. " I see, The Great Demon Kingdom welcomes any friends of the Demon King" exclaimed Gunter. " I too welcome your arrival." said Conrad, smiling.

" Ruhi-chan, how on earth did you get here anyway?" asked Yuri, slightly disturbed by it.

" My purse fell into the pond. As I was retrieving it, I was somehow sucked in here. When I woke up, I saw you, Yu-kun."

In midst of everything, no one noticed the arrival of Murata and Ulrike. " Your Majesty, welcome back." said Ulrike, curtesying. " Yeah, it's good to see you too, Yuri" said Ken, smiling. Then, his smile froze and he tensed up. " Is something wrong?" asked Yuri, clearly concerned for his best friend.

At the same time, Conrad noticed that Haruhi had froze too. Ken and Haruhi were looking at each other intensely, eyes filled with mixed emotions.

Ken spoke first, " Yulia?" However, it came out more of a statement than a question.

" Anton", as Haruhi spoke it, there were mixed emotions in her voice. She stepped forward but suddenly she grimaced. Haruhi fell to the ground, clutching her head, while yelling in pain.

Ken ran forward to embrace her only for her to yelp louder. Haruhi started whimpering in Ken's arms, murmuring " No… No… I don't want to remember…" Suddenly she slumped in his arms, unconscious.

The two worlds have finally meet.

Author Note: Whew, I've finally finished this chapter. If you noticed, Ken who usually calls Yuri ' Shibuya' calls him ' Yuri' and vice versa. this is because they gotten closer and finally see each other as best friends. I would like to thank iloveskkmforeve-welshchick for being my first reviewer. I only hope that I spelled your name correctly.


	3. Unmasked

Unmasked

"How is she?" asked Yuri, looking at his best friend who was sitting by Haruhi's bedside for days. " She's fine, given the circumstances" his voice slightly strained.

The door slammed open when Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal walked in. "Has she awakened yet?" asked Gwendal gruffly. Silence was his only answer. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Your Excellency. However, we have to know, who is this girl?" continued Gwendal.

Ken finally turned around, his eyes full of love, adoration and pain as he gazed back at Haruhi. That was his reply. It was after quite some time before he spoke.

"Yulia was and still is everything to me. No matter what…" He left his sentence handing in the already tense atmosphere. Yuri took the opportunity to ask "Why do call Haruhi, Yulia and who is she actually? I've known her for years and I never knew she had a connection to The Great Demon Kingdom." Ken looked at Yuri, a shadow of a smirk on his face as he answered "That's something for me to know and for you to find out. It is better for Yulia to answer your queries when she wake up."

As they were talking, Conrad was the only one to notice Haruhi or was it Yulia stirring. So, it was not such a surprise to him when she woke up suddenly. " Yulia," said Ken flinging his arms around her, nuzzling his head on her shoulder. Haruhi merely smiled as she returned the embrace, saying " I miss you too, Anton. By the way, did you notice that _He_ is here?"

Ken shocked and taken back, pulled away from his embrace. "Are you sure?" Haruhi nodded. " Yu-kun, it's good to see you again. It's been a year since I seen you, although I see Oka-san from time to time at the supermarket." Yuri grinned, holding a hand to her which she took before pulling her into a tight hug. "The kitchen is empty without you." Haruhi grinned.

"You cheater!' exclaimed Wolfram, lunging forward to drag Yuri away from Haruhi. However, he was stopped when Haruhi reached out and briefly touched his cheek. "You look just like him except for the eyes" she murmured, pain evident in her eyes.

A hand reached out and gently enclosed Haruhi's hand pulling it away from Wolfram's cheek into his own. "Great One" said Wolfram, still shocked at the sight before him.

Wolfram's POV

I ran forward to pull that girl away from my Yuri. It was then she said the strangest words. Her words "You look just like him, except for the eyes", kept echoing in my head for a reason I can't comprehend. When I saw a glimpse of her pain filled eyes, I guess it just struck a chord. Does it mean that I have somehow turned from a spoiled brat to someone who actually cares. Or is it just her? Or it is just Yuri rubbing off on me. My train of thought was stopped when a hand reached out to pull her hand on my cheek which I never realized. I looked to see who it is. " Great One" I said disbelievably

Normal POV

Great One bowed down to kiss Haruhi's hand acting like a perfect gentleman. However, that changed the second he let go of her hand. He wrapped his arms around her slim frame, head resting on her shoulder, sighing. "I will never let you go again," he said, fingers gently grazing her cheeks.

" I missed you, Leo" said Haruhi as she returned his embrace, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The sight of a pair of star crossed lovers embracing each other was broken by loud sniffling. Everyone turned to see who it was. Gunter stood at the doorway, holding a handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry, but it was so heartwarming!" exclaimed Gunter blowing his nose. Haruhi pulled away from Leo's embrace, smiling amusingly at Gunter.

" Yulia, I believe it is time you explain everything," said Ken. " Haruhi sighed and said " I suppose it is necessary. It's a pretty long story though."

" It was in time of The Great One and Great Sage. When the Originaters are still around. Allow me to introduce myself first." said Haruhi with an undecipherable smile on her face.

" My name is Yulia Juliet von Einzburg, wife of the Great One"

It was a jaw-dropping moment as everyone was stunned. "No way, Great One does not have any spouse. If he did, it would be in our glorious history." said Gunter firmly.

"You have a good point. However, I do have an answer to that. You see, Leo destroyed any evidence of my existence. He even went to an extent of erasing everyone's memory of me. That's why no one knows of me, except for Leo and Anton." Her voice was light yet there was a hidden bitterness to it.

"I was distraught after Yulia's death, I wasn't rational at all at the time. I loved her yet hated her for leaving me, so I destroyed everything that reminded me of her. Including her exsistence. I'm sorry, Yulia." said Great One.

"I forgave you a long time ago." said Haruhi smiling at him.

"You said that your family name is Von Einzburg. That family no longer exists." interrupted Gwendal. " Exactly, I am the last of the Von Einzburg, however we still live on." Seeing Gwendal's arched eyebrow, she continued " We live on as the Von Wincott family. The Von Wincotts were and still are a scion of my family."

"Anyway, I do not wish to dwell further into my past. So, I guess I'll just stop right here. I hope all of you can respect my privacy." At her words, Yuri merely nodded when Wolfram looked outrageously at Haruhi.

" But we know nothing about her! How can we know for sure she is who she claim to be? Furthermore, she's a human. She could be a spy for all we know." argued Wolfram, only to be silenced by The Great One's glare.

" I'm exhausted. Can all of you please leave? I have… some thinking to do." as Haruhi rubbed her temples. Ken smiled at her warmly before nodding when he left her room. The others soon followed his lead.

After everyone left, Haruhi slumped onto her bed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she wondered.

Haruhi's POV

I guess this day would come sooner or later but why now? I don't want to leave my life, especially since I've friends valuable to me. The host club immediately crossed my mind. I sighed as I hugged my knees closer to me. My life would never be the same again, I thought looking at the setting sun. Sunset never looked so depressing.

O.o.O..

Haruhi woke up groggily before letting everything settle down. 'It's not a dream after all. I… I am really back.' When she looked up, rays of the rising sun filled the room. 'A new day, a new beginning, I have to be who I was all over again…'

**Author Note:** Sorry for the wait everyone. School, exams, competitions and other things in my life kept me occupied. Still, it is a rather pathetic excuse. The relationship between Haruhi, Yuri and Ken will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyway, hope you all like it! Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening

Yuri woke up with a jolt. "That dream..it was so realistic", he pondered as he closed his eyes. He could almost see every scene, every sight of his dreamscape. The cries of war, the sight of bodies on the bloody battlefield and the stench of blood were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but shiver as his mind was flooded with images of a war-torn land. "I must had that dream for a reason, but what?" During his reign as the Demon King, he had learned to trust his gut instincts. Right now, they are practically screaming "There's something wrong!" at him. A sudden tug of his shirt from the right brought Yuri out of his musings. He looked rightwards when he was greeted with the sight of Wolfram tugging his shirt. He just sighed and shook his head. A ray of sunlight shone through the gaps of his enormous curtains, shining onto his face.

"I suppose that's a sign for me to get out of bed, huh?"

With much difficulty, Yuri wrestled his shirt away from Wolfram's Death Grip. He then tip-toed out of his chambers as quietly as he could, after all Wolfram wasn't a great fighter for nothing. He would have woken up at the slightest of noise. He walked to the castle gardens, greeting maids and servants along his way. It was a common sight in Blood Castle of the Demon King being greeted warmly and respectfully by the servants as he returned the greetings with a smile and wave of his hand. He soon reached the courtyard where he stretched his body, cringing at the sound of his bones cracking. Yuri took a deep breath then sighed. It seemed to be just like any another day in The Great Demon Kingdom but after yesterday's events, who is to say that things would remain the same?

Yuri stood in the courtyard, yawning as he did his morning stretches. "I suppose a morning run would wake me up" he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand groggily.

'Eh, Ruhi-chan?" as Yuri saw his childhood friend from the corner of his eyes. She was standing at the entrance of the courtyard, her eyes transfixed on every stone, every shrub.

"Ruhi-chan! Morning" he exclaimed, waving his arm as he walked towards her.

"Yu-chan" she greeted in reply, smiling warmly at him.

"How was your first night here? I mean, 've been here before but not as you. I mean…" Yuri said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Haruhi grinned as she patted his shoulder. "I understand what you mean. It's been confusing, having two sets of memories in me. There are times when I don't even know who I am! Am I Fujioka Haruhi, a normal teenager in Japan? Or am I Yulia Juliet von Einzburg, wife of the Great One?" as she sighed.

Yuri looked at his longtime friend. She looked just exhausted, the dark circles beneath her eyes stood out against her pale skin.

"C'mon" Yuri held his hand out to her, "We're going to have some fun instead, like old times"

"Like old times" she repeated. A smile crept onto Haruhi's face as she gently placed her hand in his. A light giggle escaped her lips as Yuri ran out of the courtyard, pulling her along.

A pair of eyes watched the scene unfolded in the courtyard. His hands grasped the heavy curtains tightly as Wolfram watched his fiancé holding another woman's hand as they ran out of the courtyard. Even from Yuri's bedroom, he could see a bright smile gracing Yuri's features.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Wolfram spun around to see the Great One leaning against the wall opposite him with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Isn't she _your _wife? Shouldn't _you_ be there with her?" sneered Wolfram.

The Great One tsked in response, "Mannners, manners. Obviously your manners isn't your selling point."

He looked out of the window at their retreating figure. "That girl _was _my wife. Now, she is just another girl. For now, at least."

Wolfram merely glared at him. "Leave, this is my bedroom."

The Great One raised his eyebrow in reply then chuckled, "Instead of being rude to your elders, I suggest you spend more time with your fiancé. After all, she is his childhood friend. She probably know him better than you do"

"I could say the same to you. After all, she was your wife. She still remembers. And so do you." Wolfram retorted.

The Great One just smiled, "It may be so but she is no longer her" as he disappeared before Wolfram's eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.

It was not an unfamiliar sight to see Lord Wolfram running around Blood Oath Castle, looking for the Demon King. It is however, when the said Lord Wolfram is running around, asking for the whereabouts of the Demon King and his female guest.

Rumors swept the entire castle like a gust of wind. Servants were gossiping among themselves about their Demon King, Lord Wolfram and the mysterious female guest.

"What!" barked Wolfram at the servants who were staring and whispering at him as he stormed around the castle looking for Yuri.

"Lord Wolfram…" one of the maids said timidly.

"Spit it out!" 'Damn it! Where are they?' as Wolfram thought of countless scenarios in his head, involving his fiancé and that _girl_.

"…love triangle?"

"Wait. What did you say again?"

The maid swallowed nervously as she repeated. "Is it true that His Highness, Lord Wolfram and His Highness's guest are having a love triangle?"

"No!" Wolfram sputtered. "How did you get that absolutely ridiculous notion from?"

"Well, His Highness and his guest came to the kitchen earlier and he said, ha said…"

Wolfram clenched then unclenched his fist. "What did he say?" he gritted out through his teeth.

The maid wiped her clammy palms onto her apron as she blurted, "His Highness requested all of us to leave the kitchens. He said he had something to do there with his guest."

It was then when Wolfram really felt it. Anger, rage and jealousy. These were quite normal whenever he sees his fiancé close to anyone. But this time, he felt threatened.

And Wolfram saw _red._

**Author Note: **I have no excuses. I'm sorry for the long wait.


End file.
